Cold Fire
by juniperlei
Summary: "Aiden mostly stays alone ...other fire spirits stay in small close knit groups, or have a partner. All of them as happy as sunshine most of the time flickering across the world...not Aiden though, Aiden is never bubbly and full of warmth, he is always cold" One shot Oc and Jack friendship


**I don't own Rise of The Guardians only my OC Aiden **

Aiden looked over the snow-covered city of London his fiery hair making a soft glow in the frosty air around him.

People went on with their day milling about; he of course could only pick their silhouettes and nothing more from his place atop a skyscraper.

He could still envision how London used to be, and remember its progress through the ages. Six hundred years and he continued to exist, while the world and its people changed.

Never seen or heard, well if he didn't count other spirits, and their visits.

Aiden mostly stays alone by choice other fire spirits stay in small close knit groups, or have a partner. All of them as happy as sunshine most of the time flickering across the world, , and are only ever concerned themselves with if they were bored enough with their location to move on to the next forest, jungle, desert, etc.

Not Aiden though, Aiden is never bubbly and full of warmth, always cold, and it pushes the other fire spirits away. They tired of course, and still do, they always seem hopeful he will become like them, but Aiden knows he never will be.

You see unlike the rest of the fire spirits Aiden wants one thing above all else, he wants to be seen, the other spirits don't mind, perfectly happy with humans only finding solace in their fires warmth, and not knowing who is behind it. Not him though, he wished he could be like that though.

He heard a soft thump behind him; it pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Same spot as always eh Aiden" laughed a blue hooded boy as he sat down beside the fiery haired spirit, and set his staff beside himself.

Aiden glanced at Jack. "You know its May "was his only reply.

The white haired spirit just grinned no doubt enjoying messing with the seasons.

"Eh whatever Perse needs to lighten up anyways" he waved off the matter, and Aiden's hair crackled, and he smirked the only sign of mirth he ever shows, Jack grin widened he always counted it a huge victory when he made Aiden amused.

"She hates when you call her that" Aiden's smirk widened and his golden eyes flickered as he thought of Persephone running around mad as hell trying to set things right.

"Same old, same old for you I suppose eh Adelard" Jack said teasing him Aiden glared at him slightly he hated his original name and switched it to Aiden two hundred years ago.

"Heh, only kidding" Jack laughed slightly. Aiden watched Jack, something seemed lighter about him, and something had changed. He thought about the rumors, about Jack becoming a guardian, he never assumed anything without proof, because like humans spirits like to gossip. He of course knew of Pitches attack, he saw it; it didn't make everything he heard about it true though.

"So it's true then you're a guardian." Jack looked at him turning serious, and then ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah" he said his voice sounded as if he tried to make the comment light, but it came out wrong and fell flat.

Aiden's fiery hair intensified, and his brow creased, as he concentrated on the people below, trying keep his inner fire in check.

"Look Aiden I-"

"I'm fine. I'm happy for you really." Aiden tried in vain to hide his envy. He wanted to be seen too, twice the age of the winter spirit, and still invisible, life just isn't fair.

Jack placed a hand on his shoulder his icy touch canceled Aiden's scorching body heat. Aiden tensed not used to contact from anyone even Jack.

"I would be lying if I said it isn't great, being seen, having kids know it's me behind their snow days, having them smile straight at me, and not through me, it's indescribable" Jack stated wistfully "but Aiden I came here to help, you don't have to be invisible to them anymore I can-".

Aiden cut him off in mid sentence when he pushed off the hand, and stood up, and turned his back on the guardian. He walked a few steps before he contemplated and stopped.

"Jack, I'm not like you, I'm not full of happiness, and fun times. I have no warmth despite what I am," Aiden placed a hand over his heart "Maybe I should have been the spirit of winter" he smirked slightly then it fell and he continued.

"I could never be what you are to them, I am fire I _burn_, they wouldn't be able to touch me, they would probably be terrified by my hair, and my personality will never be kid friendly." He paused and took and deep breath.

"As much as want to, and believe me I want to… I can't accept your offer. "He dropped his hand, it hung limply by his side.

Aiden knew that all he said was true, but it didn't make his envy go away or the pain within him dull. His flames gathered around his feet as he prepared to flicker away.

"Bye Jack, see you around." With that Aiden flickered disappearing in a small brief burst of flame.

Jack frowned after the spirit left. There is no changing Aiden's mind when he's decided. Even if he followed him Aiden would stick with his decision. Aiden doesn't know it but he acts more like a typical fire spirit than he realizes. His strong emotions and stubbornness are proof of that.

Jack got up from the ledge and grabbed his staff, and decided it was about time he went back to Burgess, no point staying here, plus Perse would be looking for him, and its best to avoid her when she's angry.

He called on the wind, and flew off.

One hundred and fifty-seven Years later

"A guardian?" questioned the confused Aiden Blaze. Jack just grinned.

**Adelard by the way was a popular 13****th**** century name. **

**I just wrote this for fun hope everyone liked it comment and tell me if you liked Aiden. I haven't seen the movie by the way just did this from vague information I've read on it. So yeah I had fun with this and I like the idea of fire spirits a lot lol. So yeah that's it leave a review and tell me if you liked it :D.**


End file.
